the phoenix and the fairy
by nikole salvatore
Summary: When Dean and Sam meet Cammi and Krissy;every they stand for will be tested to the greatest lengths.
1. Chapter 1

To all my readers especially SHINeeWhiteRose I apologize in advance for my sporadic writing and lack of concern for the English language. :)

I looked around me in a panic, not able to see the lovably hyper woman that was always by my side during hunts. For fear of giving my position away to the possible White Woman I didn't shout out for her; finding a Woman in White was extremely hard when you yourself are a female and by nature are not of the Woman in White's prey. As I stepped lightly through the rubble where a mansion once stood I only got a second's notice before a heavy weight was crushing me onto the floor.  
Oh HELL no, I wasn't going down like this. "Son of a-" I growled, throwing my elbow back and catching him right in the gut, and used his loss of breath as an advantage to roll over so I was free once more. I struggled a bit before suddenly realizing that number one, this thing was definitely male, and two, he had to be completely human to only be fighting with me like this.  
I immediately stopped resisting, only to get slammed onto the floor and have the man sit on top of me. Pinned you! I was tired of playing games, so I flipped him over. I was straddling him as we were both breathing heavy our hearts palpitating, looking into his eyes... Oh shit.

"You've got a bit of fight in you Princess." The man smirked, and I groaned because in my dazed state he flipped me over and we were right back to where we started.

"Now what's a phoenix like you doing in human form?"

"Same thing as you I suppose." I shrugged best as I could with him holding my hands above my head. The look he gave me demanded more information. But then his look changed. And I didn't like it.

"You don't look like woman in white bait unless have been unfaithful to your girlfriend?" he said sarcastically with a smile ohh his smile so adorabl... god what am I thinking.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he said innocently.

"Undressing me with your eyes!" He smiled back as I realized we were still intertwined, so close that if personal space bubbles were a real thing they would have popped by now. "Get off of me."

"Why I'm so comfortable here."

"Dean what are you doing?" he turned to find another man around the same age maybe younger. "We are on the job you know."

"I know." he said seriously but the look in his eyes suggested that they weren't on the same page when it came down to the definition of job.

Just then he started to get up but he didn't stop at the ground. It was at this point Dean was freaking out along with the other guy; I however was trying hard to laugh. A tiny pink light shined behind him so sparkly it remind me of the angular fish in finding Nemo.

"Okay, you put him down now I think he learned his lesson." suddenly the light began to grow and brighten until a young woman in a hot pink cammi and a black sexy, but not slutty skirt. She started to gently float down but gravity took its toll and she began to stumble and eventually dropped dean on his ass and managed to fall on top of the other man.

"SAM!" shouted Dean

"Oops!" said the girl. She got up and brushed herself off. Dean helped out the other man now known as Sam.

"Cam I was flying around and I saw you and this..." she pointed at Dean."You know you wrestling like Simba and Nala!"

"Who?" Dean and Sam replied

"YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE LION KING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG YOU?"

"Wow you got Krissy to swear and judge you in the same sentence!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing you flew." I laughed.

"Cam..."

"Yes!" Cam and Sam both replied. Frustrated Krissy did the obvious who she was talking to.

"The one that has a vagina..."

At least what was obvious to Krissy?

"Are you sure that explains who you talking to?" laughed Dean, which followed with Sam punching him in the arm.

I sigh "Yes Krissy..."

"They haven't seen The Lion King."

"So..."

"So they need to come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. - Damn writers block! Nicole you need to update your fanfiction Brittany is waiting for new adventures of Cam and Krissy. Sam is very attractive but Dean's personality is more attractive. There for Dean is more attractive than Sam. Why do I wrote random shit? I mean I could be doing anything else right now.

Chapter 2 Pretty Please with Cherries on top

No they are not coming home with us!" screamed Cam. And at the same time Dean screamed "We are not going home with you!" "Come on guys there has to be some way to settle this." exclaims Sam the mediator. Who obviously didn't want to hurt poor Krissy feelings? "NEVER!" Screams both of them at the same time. They both looked at each other in surprise but went right back to hate on each other just a few seconds after. So you would think Dean and Sam would be smart enough not to go with these strangers. But as we know every straight guys weakness, attractive women. And although Krissy and Cam were not human they were attractive. And we all know how this can effect a person's judgment. Plus Dean and Sam were too tired to argue with a stubborn fairy. So this is how they all walked to the road together in silence. And it wasn't until they got there that Krissy pointed out "Cammi don't freak out but… is our car supposed to have no tires because last time I checked there were." it was clear to Cammi that Krissy was joking. Until she saw in horror: her 1969 FERRARI DINO 246 GT with its cherry red body was ruined. Well at least the tires were. She ran around her baby in circles like a chicken with its head cut off. All of Sheri's tires were slashed. "STUPID WOMAN IN WHITE NOT SHERRI!" screamed as she fell onto the ground face first curled up into a ball; pounding her fist onto the asphalt that was the road.

"Shouldn't we do something?" asks Sam.

"Give it some time." Says Krissy.

"It's just tires you can replace them." Said Dean stupidly.

"Dean just last week you told me you would kill me if I touched your car. Which I still don't get because I sit in your …"

"That was her family's car."

Dean didn't look so proud of himself. So they gave her a few minutes to regain consciousness of the real world. Krissy called a tow truck and even though it was obvious to everyone that Cammi was still upset she pretended like she didn't care.

"It's going to be a long walk back." Cammi said.

"I can fly us…."

"NOOO!" shouted Dean who looked like he was ready to throw up.

"He's afraid of flying" whispered Sam.

"I'm not whatever he said is not true!"

Sam completely ignoring Dean's childlike behavior replies to no one in particular. "Our car isn't too far away."

"No they are not coming with us !" shouted Dean

"Yeah I'm not riding in some trashy mini van."

Sam ended up having to hold a fuming Dean back, preventing him from tackling Cammi. She stood there and smiled for the first time since Dean had seen her. And Dean forgot all about the insult to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Well only for a moment. I mean she had no less insulted his pride and joy. And then they began the silent walk down the road to the car. A couple awkward miles later a pretty awesome car came into view.

"That's your car?" shouted Krissy "Cammi u were so wrong that's a 67 Impala! It so pretty!"

"Thank you know is good that somebody appreciates her." Said Dean sassily as he stared at Cammi and in return she stuck her tongue out at him as he did the same which made Krissy giggle. Sam looked at them all and said "Ok let's go children." Which made Dean and Cammi shout "hey!" simultaneously and after looks of disgust for having the same reaction, it made Krissy giggle even more. Which is how they all ended up piling into the car. Sam made his way to the passenger seat but was interrupted when a whoosh of long brown hair sweptted in front of him "Shot gun!" calls Cammi. Sam frowns realizing he's never had to call shot gun before. He obviously didn't know the sacred the sacred rule the person who gets shotgun is the one who pushes the person who thinks they're getting shotgun away making them fall on their ass and then sits down first. Dean now sitting in the drivers next to cammi seems to find it amusing.

"Just can't get enough of me?"

"You wish."

"Come on the idea of it isn't so bad."

"Of what?" she asked curiously.

"You and me…"

"Whoa stop right there, there never was is or will be an us. Your way out of my league."

"Yeah because mine is hotter."

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Stated Sam sarcastically

"Ditto." Says Krissy. But Dean and Cammi were to focused on each other.

"Ok so u think you're the best?" snaps Cammi.

"I don't think babe I know."

"I am definitely the best."

"I think there's a wager here." Smirks Dean.

"Oh shit!" said Sam and Krissy they looked at each other is surprise. Then they break eye contact when they both turn away, but nobody notices Krissy blush. A few seconds later she realizes that someone is trying to get her attention.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Rules." Cammi states.

"Fine. Rule number one no boys unless their…"

"Not Mama's rules. Rules for this" as she frantically pointed to Dean and her.

"You shouldn't in room alone…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ok fine rules um oh! I got this" and Krissy sings "Concentration..." claps hands "54. No repeats or hesitation. Ladies first dean is second Topic is flirting person who loses buys dinner and first round! GO!" Cammi just stared at Krissy briefly as if to say really? But then again no hesitation and there is no way she was going to lose this!

"How much does a penguin weigh? Enough to break the ice?"

"Are you religious because I'm the answer to all your prayers?"

"Do you have a sun burn or are you always this hot?"

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

I know someone who likes you and if I wen wasn't so shy I'd tell you who."

"You must be a light switch, because every time I see you, you turn me on!"

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Girlfriend material."

"Girl I need to put you on you on y to do list."

"I was wondering if you had an extra heart mine seems to have been stolen."

This went on for some time. And they kept going and didn't stop. Not when they parked the car not when dean gave Sam the credit card not when the hotel clerk denied the credit card. So while Dean and Cammi were still playing concentration they didn't notice when Krissy invited the boys to stay there. They just followed them up to the room still at each other. They also didn't happen to notice when Krissy and Sam left. They were too hungry to wait for this never-ending battle to cease. It wasn't until they were inside the hotel room alone when things began to change. Literally.

"Have you heard of platform 9 3/4 because I know something else with those measurements?" Dean said taking off his shirt. As Cammi stared at those rock hard abs; she broke her concentration.

"Ha! I win." He said moving to her closer

"That's not fair! You cheated!" she said moving closer

"Explain to me tell what I did wrong." He said moving closer

"You distracted me." She said moving in closer.

"So you admit I'm sexy hell?"

"Well you're not ugly." Then were almost touching now so close they could feel each other breathing.

"So how we going to settle this?" he asked. And although he was annoying and every part of her told her to walk away,

"We're not."

And the sexual tension was put on hold as simultaneously their lips collided.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long time since she'd been kissed like that. Hell it had been a long time since she was even kissed not since…Soon she was soon snapped back into reality. She couldn't do this not after what he did; what his father did. As they were up against the wall Cammi moved him into a corner swiftly as if everything that matter was right here and now. And then did she what any person would do: she slammed his head against the bathroom door beside the wall.

She stood there eyes wide like a deer in the headlights; contemplating the magnitude of what had just occurred. Dean was touching his lips absent mildly as if to see if what had just happened was real. "What the hell was that?" Dean stammered his brain still scrambled from the blow. But before she can manage the answer a hotel door swung open hand in came Sam and Cammi.

"Hey guys were back! Guys?" shouts Sam.

Upon hearing their entrance Cammi slipped into the bathroom, leaving Dean alone to question how a women's mind really works.

"I bet you five dollars that they have wandered off into the bedroom." whispers Krissy. "Cammi?"she says returning to her normal volume.

"You're on." whispers Sam, "though it wouldn't surprise me if they did." The pair walked into the hallway to find Dean.

"Hey what's up?" Sam asks nonchantly staring at Dean who is standing there wearing only his jeans.

"Nothing, ah…." Desperately thinking of something to say his mind is racing but finally his brain actually gives him the right words to say. "Chics take forever in the bathroom." He said trying to sound pissed which really wasn't that hard to do considering the fact that internally deep down though he'd never admit he had been on an emotional roller-coaster. First they were annoyed, then they were into each other. But then she had to ruin what could have been a perfectly good lay. And even if it didn't get that far a perfectly good make out .What had changed her mind, why had she attacked his face with her lips only to attack it again with her fist?

At the same time Cammi was trying to fix her hair so it wouldn't look like a hot mess. She wished she could just stay in the bathroom forever. But she knew she have to face _him_ eventually so she put on a mask that said "I'm fine and I didn't just makeout with this guy I hardly know and then slap him upside the head" and opened the door.

"There I'm done god you're so impatient can't I have just have five minutes without your incessant ranting."

She had done it pretended nothing had happened. Well if was war he wasn't going to hold back.

"Five minutes you have been in there for a half an hour!" he yells back.

"Pay up." says Sam.

"This proves nothing. You have to ask questions like if she was in the bathroom for so long why her hair isn't wet. If she wasn't taking a shower what was she doing in there so long? And not that I'm complaining…." she said obviously admiring the view "but why does Dean not have his shirt on?"

Sam just stares at this girl liked he finally realized that there was actually something going on in that pretty little head of hers but discarded it promptly.

"You are aware we can hear you Sherlock." replied Cammi clearly annoyed.

"Right you are Watson." she said in a British accent as she skipped her way into the bathroom. Cammi and Dean looked at each other once more briefly and then looked away as they headed in opposite directions leaving Sam alone in the hallway. Just then the bathroom door opened and the little pixie stepped out and whispered to Sam again in her posh British tongue "And the final question for tonight if Dean was really waiting for the bathroom why isn't he here? Only to imply that in fact he wasn't waiting for the bathroom before. Meaning he could have gone earlier which indeed confirms that neither of them were in the bathroom. Now this all just in theory, however the real question tonight is if neither of them were in the bathroom what were they doing?" then she winked at Sam leaving him behind.

nn


End file.
